There are a variety of various styles of lawn mowers and other apparatuses used both domestically, commercially, and for all facets of maintaining efficient lawn care, but predominantly, most of the more durable type of riding mower arrangements are employed by the commercial lawn care organizations, and may include further and additional accessories, in the nature of spreaders, sprayers, and the like, for the processing and handling of complete lawn care during performance of such procedures. An example of apparatuses that may be utilized in conjunction with some type of a moveable vehicle, such as a lawn mower, spreader, roller, or the like, and which includes accessories for facilitating the further treatment of the lawn, such as with the spreading or spraying of fertilizer, herbicide, or the like, can be seen in a variety of prior art patents. For example, one such patent is shown in the Maples U.S. Pat. No. 3,982,697, which is upon a spraying apparatus, per se, which is attached to and used in conjunction with a mowing apparatus, as can be noted.
The patent to Harrell, U.S. Pat. No. 5,106,020, discloses another form of a spray attachment for lawn mowers.
The Grote, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,195,308, shows a mower having fluid dispersion characteristics.
A further U.S. Pat. No. 5,237,803, to Domingue, Jr., shows a centrifugal combination sprayer/cutter apparatus.
The Conley, U.S. Pat. No. 5,533,676, discloses a multi-purpose lawn care machine.
The Garber, U.S. Pat. No. 3,523,648, is upon a broadcast spreader attachment for garden tractors.
The Bailey, U.S. Pat. No. 4,289,256, discloses a tramlining device for seed drill.
The Baran, Jr., U.S. Pat. No. 4,725,004, shows another form of a spray unit.
The Block, U.S. Pat. No. 4,798,325, discloses a method and apparatus for applying liquid and dry lawn treatment materials.
The Smith, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,106,002, shows a hitch mounted carrier assembly and method.
The Kayser, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,190,218, shows another type of device for spraying liquids with a small tractor.
The current invention, on the other hand, provides an improved means for providing attachment for use upon a mower or other lawn care apparatus, and in particular automates the spreading of granular material, such as fertilizer, herbicide, insecticide, seed, or any other related type of material that needs dissemination, by means of a spreader, and in high volume over a large territory, in a minimum amount of time.